


Taking Up The Mantle

by afteriwake



Series: Where The Wild Ones Are [2]
Category: St Trinian's (2007 2009)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camilla’s untimely death leads Annabelle to take up a new career as headmistress of St. Trinian’s, the youngest in the school’s history. But she won’t be doing it alone…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Up The Mantle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aaronlisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/gifts).



> My best friend **Aaronlisa** is evil and gave me three prompts that all had to do with St. Trinian’s, and so I accused her of wanting me to have another series. She didn’t deny it. This is her Christmas present, with the prompt “Kelly/Annabelle, purple, Annabelle becomes the youngest headmistress at St. Trinian's”. I’m going to write the Sherlock crossover fic next.

It was with a somber heart that Annabelle walked up to her beloved alma mater. She had only been gone five years, not quite long enough to make her way in the world but long enough to make a decent start. She hadn’t known what she wanted to do when she left St. Trinian’s, but with her aunt’s gentle guidance she had decided to make her way as an actress. She had enjoyed some success on TV, but then she got the letter that changed her life.

It had been delivered by Geoffrey Thwaites, and he had seemed so sad and dour as he approached her. In the time since she and the girls at the school had taken on Lord Pomfrey and won she had watched the relationship between her aunt and Geoffrey deepen and become something she wanted, something she craved. She wanted a loving romantic relationship like that. Of course, she was young and still a bit naïve, at least when it came to matters of the heart, and she had been left used and heartbroken by a few boys in the last few years. Her aunt had been there to nurse her through, as had Kelly. If nothing else, her bond to the woman had grown stronger even as their lives went wildly apart.

He had handed her the letter and said he was sorry. With shaking hands she had opened it to see that it was a note to be delivered to her in case of Camilla’s death. She had gasped and fainted as she read the first lines, only to be caught by Geoffrey. She came to about a half hour later, and by that point he had reached out to Kelly, and her dearest friend held her as she sobbed, mourning the loss of the only person in her family who truly loved her. When she was calmer Geoffrey explained she had decided on a trip to the Amazon during the summer break, and her plane had crashed into the jungle and there were no survivors. He then said that he was the executor of her will, and there had only been three inheritors: himself, her and Kelly. The bequests to himself and Kelly did not amount to much; they were things that were sentimental to them and, Camilla had hoped, things that would help them remember her fondly. Her gift to Annabelle was a bit larger, a bit more extravagant: St. Trinian’s itself, along with everything not given to the others, with the caveat that she becomes headmistress of the school.

And so now, a month later, she was approaching St. Trinian’s not as a distinguished alumni but the new headmistress. But she wasn’t alone; Kelly had taken an indefinite leave of absence from MI6 to accompany her. It meant more to Annabelle than Kelly would ever know. As it stood now, she stood at the steps and stopped at the doors. Kelly reached over and took her hand. “All the returning girls love you, Belle,” Kelly said, squeezing her hand and sensing that the loving nickname might allay her fears a bit. “All you have to do is show the first years who’s in charge and they’ll respect you.”

“But I’m so young. I’m not that much older than the students!” Annabelle said, panicking slightly.

“It doesn’t matter. You’re a Fritton, and at your very core you’re more like Camilla than you will ever know. You know the spirits of the Frittons are at this school. You got possessed by one of your ancestors! Perhaps your aunt’s spirit will be here to guide you.”

“Perhaps,” she said, squeezing Kelly’s hand.

“Before the girls get here, I have something for you,” she said, letting go of Annabelle’s hand. She reached into the bag she had on her shoulder and pulled out a present, handing it to Annabelle. Annabelle looked at the shiny purple paper and grinned slightly. Purple was her favorite color, something Kelly had remembered better than most of her boyfriends. She opened it carefully and saw a small velvet box. She opened it and saw an amethyst pendant on a long silver chain. “Your aunt left it to me, but I think a Fritton should have it.”

“But it’s yours!” Annabelle said, handing the box back to her.

Kelly pushed it back towards her. “And since it’s mine I can give it to whomever I choose. Camilla left me other things which are more important. This pendant…she was wearing it the first day I started. She said she had a pendant for every year she was headmistress, each stone different.”

“The jewelry box,” Annabelle said quietly.

Kelly nodded. “You kept all of those. It didn’t feel right that you shouldn’t have this one.”

Annabelle smiled at her, then handed her the case. Kelly looked puzzled until Annabelle turned around and swept her hair back. “Put it on me?”

Kelly stepped closer to her, then took the necklace out of the box and put it around Annabelle’s neck, clasping it shut. Annabelle let her hair fall back down, and then looked at Kelly. “You look smashing, love.”

“Oh, what would I do without you?” Annabelle said, giving Kelly a hug.

“Be a neurotic mess like you were when you first arrived here,” Kelly said with a smile, hugging her close. “Don’t worry, I’m here for you, however you need me, for however long you need me.”

Annabelle pulled away and looked at Kelly for a moment, a slightly quizzical look on her face. “Kelly, I have a question for you. And please answer me truthfully.”

“All right,” Kelly said with a nod.

“Do you fancy me?” Annabelle asked.

“I can’t believe it took you five years to notice,” Kelly said, her smile turning into a slight smirk. “I’d have pegged you as much smarter than that.”

“Well, you’re…subtle. I guess I’m not used to subtle,” Annabelle said, her own face forming a smile. “I guess I fancy you as well. I just didn’t really realize it until recently. I bet that’s why so many of my other relationships failed miserably…they weren’t you.”

“So what do you intend to do about it?” Kelly asked.

Annabelle reached over for both her hands, taking them in her own and gripping them tightly. “For starters I’m going to take you up on your offer of staying until I don’t need you anymore.”

“And how long is that going to be?” Kelly asked, the smirk leaving her face, to be replaced with a thoughtful one.

“I was kind of thinking forever might be nice,” Annabelle said, her smile widening.

“I can handle forever,” Kelly said, her face breaking into a wide smile of her own. Annabelle was going to speak but them they heard honking in the distance. “We can continue this conversation later, in private,” Kelly said with a wink. She squeezed Annabelle’s hands briefly. “Go get ‘em, Belle.”

Annabelle nodded and let go of her hands, and turned to face the driveway as the first car rolled into view. With Kelly by her side, she realized, she could handle anything, even running the worst school in the whole of England. She was ready.


End file.
